Floor cleaning machines generally of the walk behind or ride on variety are comprised of a chassis supported by a plurality of wheels, one of which is steerable to control the path of the machine. The chassis also accommodates the cleaning apparatus, such as a brush(s), a squeegee, a burnisher, for example (hereinafter “cleaning apparatus”). The steerable wheel is interconnected to a steering wheel, or joy stick, by way of a steering mechanism comprised of various gears. The chassis also supports tanks used to hold water cleaning fluids and spent cleaning fluids suctioned from the floor. The majority of the components associated with the cleaning machine are surrounded by at least one housing which protects the internal components from the environment and protects individuals that are working around the machine from touching the often hot internal components. As floor cleaning machines are often used in tight spaces, such as bathrooms and hallways, it is desirable to make floor cleaning machines as compact as possible.
It is also desirable to provide floor cleaning machines that allow for easy access to internal componentry for maintenance and repair thereof. Unfortunately, the desire for easy access is often at odds with the desire to provide a compact apparatus. Specifically, prior art machines are constructed in such a way that the internal volume thereof is minimized, providing a compact machine, but leaving virtually no easy access to internal componentry. In order to address this disadvantage, some prior art machines utilize removable segments to the housing that cover internal components. Often, however, external components, such as steering wheels, control panels, external storage tanks, etc., must be removed prior to removal of these housing segments. Removal of the external componentry as well as the housing segments technology is time consuming, costly, and increases the chance that the machine will be damaged or a component of the machine will be lost.
Thus there is a long felt need to provide a floor cleaning machine that is compact yet allows easy access to the internal components thereof without requiring disassembly of portions of the floor cleaning machine. The following disclosure describes an improved floor cleaning machine that includes a plurality of movable housings that are associated with external components that do not require removal prior to removal or movement of the housings. Thus a highly compact, yet serviceable floor cleaning machine is provided, as will be described below.